Stress
by Kaku
Summary: Kagome's gone through it, now it's Sango's turn. What kind of dream will her subconscious bring up to tell her to slow down and relax... or heat things up with Miroku? ^__~
1. Kagome's stress

  
  
  


A.N. : Someone must done this somewhere... And I think it'd really happen to Kagome, with the way she lives...   


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... ::cries:: I'd be RICH if I did... ::moths fly out of wallet::   
  


**Stress**

  
  
  


    Ring. Ring. Riiiiinnnnnggggg.   


    "All right, all right..." Kagome grumbled sleepily as she slammed her hand down on her ringing alarm clock.   


    Rubbing her eyes sleepily as she sat up. She yawned widely and finally decided to glance at the now silent clock at her bedside. Her eyes widened.   


    "KYAA! I've only got fifteen minutes to get to school!" Kagome cried in dismay as she hurriedly grabbed her school items and headed out her door. Skipping any of her normal morning rituals, including eating breakfast as she headed down the steps.   


    "Oh Kagome!" Her mother spoke as she heard Kagome's foot steps from upstairs, holding out her lunch, only to stop short as she took a glance at her daughter. Kagome waved vaguely to her mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta, all of which were in the kitchen. Souta glanced up at his sister and his grip on his rice bowl loosened. His grandfather loosing grip on a pickled radish he had just picked up with his chopsticks moments ago.   


    "Late for school. Have to go. No time for breakfast. Bye!" Kagome babbled hurriedly and out the door, sticking on her shoes hastily without even glancing down, and quickly out the door.   


    The other members of the Higurashi family continued to stay in their rigid forms, letting the scene that just played before them sink in. Each individual response-   


    Her mother blinked several times, then glanced down at the neatly wrapped bento in her outstretched hands. "And she forgot her lunch."   


    Souta sighed and went back to his breakfast. "She's lost it. I bet it's because she keeps missing school, being with Inu-nii-chan.   


    "AHHHHH!!! Kagome!!! She must be possessed!!!" Souta sighed an 'Oh grandpa...' as his grandfather dissolved to comical tears, ranting on how they must have lost Kagome's sanity to an evil spirit.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "Kyaa!! No!! No!! KYAA!!" Kagome cried in dismay and nearly fell to the ground in despair as the final bus departed. She'll never catch up now, Kagome thought as she watched the bus head to her school with increasing speed. Where was Inu Yasha when you needed him? Probably waiting at the well in the past to yell obscenities at her. Or bidding his time, debating when to come bother her and try to make her bend to his will and continue their search for shards...   


    Obviously, thinking about the not-so-great points of Inu Yasha's personality, didn't help her mood any. She sighed tiredly with a hint of annoyance as she started on her walk to school. It was _that_ far. But if she had taken the bus, she wouldn't be late. She wouldn't have to walk. And receive strangers looks from the other people walking either.   


    Kagome vaguely sensed the gazes from strangers all around. Also the very odd reactions that followed after catching sight of her. A couple of women exiting a store nearby with an arm load of shopping bags, had just gasped loudly, dropping everything. But this was after Kagome had passed, and with her attendance record and grades being as bad as they are, she really didn't feel she could afford time to be the goody-two-shoes and help the older women out. She glanced over her shoulder to see both women still staring after her in shock. Her annoyance grew slightly, facing straight forward again. Honestly, haven't they seen a teenage girl before? What made her so special?!   


    Besides the fact that she was friends with a dog demon, fox demon, lecherous Buddhist with an air-rip in his hand, and a demon exterminator, and a few many others. All of which who were in feudal Japan. Where she traveled to through a well and the main reason _why_ she might never make it to her graduation.   


    But that didn't count. Of course, not in this situation. Right now, all she was, was a normal teenage girl named Kagome Higurashi. Who was going to be toast if she didn't get to school in a hurry.   


    Without really looking, Kagome cut across the street in a short cut, causing a car to halt to a screech. The driver stuck out his head to yell at the idiot girl, only to have his mouth agape. Kagome was just glad she didn't have to listen to the driver's ranting about her carelessness and have added another thing to fuel her annoyance.   


    "I need to get a louder alarm clock next time." Kagome mumbled, hoping it would keep her from getting stuck in her current situation in the future. When arriving at the school gates, Kagome groaned at finding the grounds completely empty. She must have been later then she thought. Everyone was already in class.   


    Kagome quickly hurried through the empty grounds and gladly up the steps in to the building ahead. To tell the truth, the sight of an empty court yard was really unnerving. Kagome would complain about how crowded it sometimes seemed to get, but she rather be surrounded by the bustle and rush of the other students, than that suffocating silence.   
  
  


    "I'm sorry!" Kagome cried out as she opened the door to her homeroom class, bowing deeply in apology. The teacher sighed, and paused in his writing on the blackboard to glance at Kagome.   


    "Higura-" Was all her got out. Kagome felt her annoyance growing once more as she noticed, not only her teacher, but the whole class seemed to gaping at her in astonishment. Kagome stood tensely, very aware of the silence pressing in and the eyes of everyone in the room boring into her. She decided maybe it would be best to take her seat. Hey, at least she didn't get detention.   


    But Kagome soon realized that everyone's stares were following her to her seat. A couple of minutes ticked by, more like an eternity for Kagome. Then a snicker rose up and broke the silence that seemed to have been worse than the one outside, by ten fold.   


    Kagome couldn't take it. A few more joined in the snickering and she snapped. Slamming her hands on her desk, she stood up, glaring around the room and asked, "What is it?! Why are you all staring?!"   


    "U-um... Kah-Kagome... Did you check yourself in the m-mah-mirror this morning?" One of her friends questioned, torn between hysterics and concern for her friend. Kagome found this to be an odd question and frowned. " No, why?"   


    The class was now laughing. A lot had fallen off their chairs, others doubled over in pain with tears streaming down their faces. Even her _teacher_ couldn't resist, his professional manner broken as placed his hand on the chalk board for support.   


    "What?!" Kagome frowned even more deeply, not even bothering to mask her irritation. Her friend desperately tried to keep a straight face. But she too, broke in and pointed at Kagome, unable to stop her laughter.   


    "KAGOME!!! AHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA!! YOU'RE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! N-N-NA-NAKED!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!" Kagome stared at her for a moment. Blinked. Looked around the class. Blinked again. Then with a sinking feeling down in her stomach, she seemed to realize how breezy it seemed to have gotten. She looked down and with great embarrassment found out the truth.   


    Now she knew why everyone gaped. Why everyone stared. Why everyone was _laughing_ and making her feel like she was in some sort of asylum then at a high school   


    "KYAAAAA--"   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "--YAAAAA!!!" Kagome shot up from her place at her desk. A sheet of paper stuck to her cheek as she rose. Breathing hard, Kagome patted herself down. She let a sigh of relief when she realized she was wearing clothes. And in her room, with no laughing classmates, or staring passerby's on the street.   


    Kagome stared down at her assortment of books and study guides, then to her alarm clock. Six in the morning, Saturday. She let out a tired sigh and slumped down in her chair, falling to the floor in a heap.   


    "That's it. I am not studying at all today. A naked dream is a definite factor of too much stress. I'm sleeping in." Kagome managed to haul herself up, a good half an hour later, in to bed with the covers over her head.   


    Then she added as an afterthought, 'And I'm sitting Inu Yasha in he wakes me up any time today.'   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Meanwhile in Feudal Japan,

  


"Houshi-sama, where did Inu Yasha go?" The demon exterminator asked as she realized that someone was missing from their group. Shippou turned over in his sleep, snoring soundly.   


There was an amused twinkle in Miroku's eyes. "He went to the lake. To take a swim."   


Sango frowned, looking up to see the sky still dark and the air quite chilly, then turned to Miroku with a raised eyebrow. "But it's freezing-"   


"Exactly." Miroku didn't bother to cover his amused chuckle as Sango stared at him in slight confusion, before catching on and smacking the houshi upside the head.   


    "Houshi-sama!"   
  


In the freezing lake,

  
  


    Grumble. Grumble. Curse.   


    A certain hot-tempered dog demon continued to do some laps in the lakes to get his mind off something that truly seemed to bother him. After he'd gotten his laps in, Inu Yasha swam out into the middle of the lake, where he bobbed there. The water up to his chin as he glared out ahead.   


    "Damn bitch. Stupid dream. Damn seducing bitch trying to-" Dives underwater for a moment. Resurfaces. "-In my fucking dream..."   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


Terms used (Japanese, Most know 'em, but some might not, ehehe...) -   


Hoshi/Houshi-sama - Low rank monk. (Wanders around, ex- Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi)   


Bento - Meal-to-go thingy. Usually something like, fish or meat with rice. Or mabbe somen noodles, ya know?   


Inu-nii-chan - Souta uses this to refer to Inu Yasha. nii-chan is big brother, so something like Big brother Inu Yasha.   


A.N. : Whacha think? Please fill me and tell me how'm doing! ;-; Anyway... I did hear once that stress can cause dreams, such as standing naked in a public place or something. Like imagining an audience in their underwear ... and.... Uh... okay, mabbe not like that... And with how Kagome's life is, I believed this would fit her ^______________^ Reviews are highly appreciated =D 


	2. Sango's up

  
  
  
  


[A.N.] Erm... ::Thinks:: Sorry? ^_^;; ::Inches over to her hiding place where no one can reach her:: I've finally updated this story!  It's supposed to draw out the suspense for the new chapter of LOA!  ... Or distract so you don't hurt me... ^__^;;   
  


[Disclaimer] Woo I don't own Inu Yasha, but thanks to Keiko-chan who's currently in Nagoya... or Osaka... Or Kinki... Or Gifu ~__~ Buying me Inu stuff since I won't be able to visit Japan till I'm 80 -.-;; If I live that long...   
  
  
  
  
  


**

Stress

**   


**

Sango

**   
  
  
  
  


    Another day, another adventure.    


    Another sunburn.   


    Inu Yasha was in lead, Miroku falling in step beside him as they conversed.  Or argued if you can tell by the slight tick at Miroku's left brow and Inu Yasha's shoulders tensing in slowly building anger.  Shippou was lazing in the basket attached to Kagome's bike, yawning as the sun's rays started to lull him into a short nap.  Kagome was riding on her bike, pedaling slowly to prevent hitting too many bumps, in case it might jar Shippou out of the basket.  Sango took the rear, holding her weapon above her head to keep from being victim to the sun's glare.   


    "Are you sure there's a shard at this town?"  Inu Yasha asked sharply for the third time, glancing grumpily at Miroku who nodded and looked back at him with an exasperated look.   


    "Yes.  If I hadn't, I wouldn't have suggested such a trip.  Seeing as the weather..."  Miroku spoke patiently as he gestured to the sun.  Sango heard Kagome sighed.  She surpressed on of her own as she looked out ahead to find nothing but open road still ahead of them.  Today was not gonna to be a good one, Sango guessed as she rolled her shoulders that were protesting at holding her weapon for such a long period.  Trudging at such a slow pace which had gotten her to the back of the group.    


    She didn't really want to listen to any arguments, or take part of one.  She knew they were coming, on such a hot day, with one hot-tempered companion.   


    Inu Yasha snorted undaunted by the weather, "Just some sun.  Ain't going to do us any harm," Then he glared at Miroku as he remembered something, "And so that merchant's daughter who coincidentally lives in this village that we're heading to has _nothing_ to do with this trip?"   


    Miroku smiled at this, "Do you have such little faith in me, my friend?"   


    "When you're thinking with your libido... ." Inu Yasha muttered scowling as he set his gaze ahead.   


    "Well, now that you _did_ mention her, it would be very convinient.  Not only would we gain a shard, but I could also secure an heir as well."  Miroku smiled as he envisioned the young girl in his mind.  Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, stuffing his arms into his sleeves as he walked on with his scowl stuck in place.   


    "You all right Sango-chan?"  Kagome called out as she pedaled a little faster to catch up Inu Yasha and Miroku.  She didn't even bother to glance at her friend, thinking Sango would catch up to them on her own time.   


    "Yeah.  What about you Kagome-chan?"  Sango blinked as Kagome moved further away to catch up with the others, betting the younger girl didn't even hear her.  Sango sighed and continued at her own leisure pace as the others started to get farther away, her only companion now being Kirara.  Not that she minded.    


    This had better not be for a merchant girl like Inu Yasha had suspected, she fumed silently as she trudged after Kagome huffing.  If it is, so help me I'll... Ah.  Sango stopped in her murderous thoughts of a certain monk as a breeze blew past and calmed her already strained nerves.   


    "Oi!  Hurry up!"    


    "Mou, you're so impatient."   


    "Keh."   


    "The village is not far off now."   


    Sango frowned as she heard the voices way ahead of her, but could no longer see the others.  A few minutes passed, and she scowled.  They didn't even wait for her?  Not even a 'Where's Sango?'?!  Her eyes narrowed as she started to move in longer, quicker strides with Kirara hopping to catch up.   


    Kirara jumped ahead, a good few feet away and waited for her mistress, looking off into the distance.  Sango caught up and paused next to her pet, frowning deeply as she saw the village in view, but no sign of her friends.  They really did leave her behind!   


    "How could they..."   


    "_Mew._" Kirara spoke up, causing Sango to lower her gaze a little and smile.   


    "At least you'd never leave me Kirara."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    Sango did get over the fact that she had been left behind and forgotten momentarily once she reached the village.   It was a very odd village...   


    "Excuse me," Sango passed a few men who had been carrying large barrels, which they dropped the instant they set eyes on Sango.  The contents of either water or watercrest spilling onto the ground unnoticed. Eyes nearly popping out of their heads, mouths dropping to the ground in amazement.    


    "Um..."  She felt a little nervous (and downright confused) under their stares and moved on to tap a woman who was folding a blanket. "Excuse me miss?  Did you happen to see some travelers come by?  There's a monk, a girl, and a couple of demons..."   


    "Demons?!  What an odd group!  Well I did hear some-"  The woman had turned around with a smile to answer Sango's question when her eyes widened, a hand going to her mouth in surprise.   


    "Oh!"  Her eyes still wide as she looked Sango over, stepping back, "A-are you all right?"   


    Sango raised a brow at the sudden question and nodded. "Yes.  Is something wrong?"   


    "Well... Dear... Yo-" The woman was cut off by shouts of surprise by the other villagers, a giant snake demon crashing out of a nearby hut, debris raining everywhere, followed closely behind by the telltale of a flash of red. The woman's reply was drowned out by all the commotion and Sango waved at the woman quickly and pushed past the panicking villagers to the scene. "_Kirara_!"   


    The cat youkai transformed at her name and ran at the youkai at full speed, Sango catching onto her fur and pulling herself onto her companion with Hiraikotsu in position to strike.   


    "Inu Yasha! In it's forehead, there's two!" Sango heard Kagome shout just before her friends came into view. Kagome sensed the oncoming duo and diverted her attention from the match between the hanyou and snake youkai. "Sango-chan! There you are-..."   


    "The forehead, right Kagome-chan?! I'm on it!" Sango didn't seem to notice the look of shock on Kagome's face and how she visibly paled. Rushing past her, and an equally stunned Shippou and Miroku.   


    Kagome stood there in silence. Miroku stood there in silence. Shippou fell off of Miroku's shoulder, still in shock as he twitched on the ground.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
    

"_Sankon Tessou_!" Inu Yasha shouted as he missed the youkai's body and sliced through air, his timing just a split-second off. The youkai hissed, twisting it's body to spit a mouthful of venom at the hanyou that now latched onto it's tail. Missing, Inu Yasha dug his one hand deeply into it's skin and used the other to grab Tessaiga. Hissing and spitting in annoyance, it dove to a clearing near the edge of the forest and slammed it's tail, along with the hanyou, into the nearest tree.   


    Inu Yasha jumped off before he was crushed into the thick trunk and stood before the enormous reptile, his sword gripped tightly in both his hands, ready to lop off it's head.   


    "Hiraikotsu!" The large boomerang came flying at the youkai's neck, unfortunately missing it's target as the snake dodged, twisting it's head to the side to find the new addition to it's troubles. It's tail swiped across the ground, nearly knocking Inu Yasha over, had he not jumped to avoid the lashing tail. He snapped his head up to snarl at Sango when she came into view and nearly lost his balance as he landed back on the ground. He had a very non-Inu Yasha like expression on his face, especially in the middle of a battle. His eyes were wide and he was blinking several times, his mouth slightly agape.   


    That was all the time the youkai needed as it send another blast of venom at the momentarily stunned hanyou who was now clutching his eyes, howling in pain. The snake curled it's body around Inu Yasha and squeezed him tightly, taking his breath away and stifled his cries of pain.   


    Sango, having no idea why Inu Yasha had let himself get caught off guard, panicked as she saw her friend in danger and nudged Kirara back around the beast to try again.   


    "Hey!"  Sango shouted as she tried to coax it's attention from crushing Inu Yasha to her.  It's yellow eyes moved away from it's current prey and locked on her form ahead as it's mouth opened wide revealing long, white fangs dripping with a mixture of it's saliva and venom that could surely crush and kill a human within a blink of an eye.  It was preparing to shoot out venom once more.   


    "Hiraikotsu!"  Sango yelled as she hurled her boomerang at the creature and  taking out it's lower jaw, causing it to veer off course with a hiss of pain, sending venom everywhere.  It's grip on Inu Yasha loosened considerably and nearly sent the hanyou flying as it withered in pain. Sango gripped Kirara's fur firmly as they dodged the flying poison and to make it easier for Sango to catch her weapon as it came back.  Inu Yasha barely rolled out of the way as he desperately tried to rub the remaining poison from his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as a string of curses escaped him, it had been a while since she had hit a demon without Inu Yasha slicing it with his sword first.   


    And now she was going to finish it off without him.   


    "All right Kirara!" Sango gripped the cat youkai's fur tightly and threw her weapon at the flailing youkai and hit it's target, crushing open it's skull at it's forehead, the shards popping out with a high pitched ringing and into Sango's out stretched hands. The creature then went silent, falling to the ground in a useless and messy heap. Sango and Kirara circled the still youkai, then looking down to spot the others nearby.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    Kagome was still pale as she leaned down next to Inu Yasha with a wash cloth and pressed it over his eyes, whose curses had lowered in level, now mumbled under his breath as he calmed at her touch. She hadn't imagined it had she? "Inu Yasha... did... you see Sango... ?"   


    Inu Yasha's cursing stopped all together as he ripped the cloth from his eyes and looked at her with slightly cloudy eyes, "_'Did I... see her?'_!"   


    "Sango's gone nuts, hasn't she Kagome!?" Shippou cried at her shoulder as he looked up to see Sango on Kirara staring down at them in slight puzzlement. Shippou squeaked in fear and hid beneath Kagome's hair from the other girl's gaze. Inu Yasha stood up fuming and pointed in the general direction of Sango, "Of course I _fucking saw her_! Why do you think I got blinded?! What the _fuck_ is wrong with that stupid bitch?!"   


    Miroku only continued to stare up at Sango, mouth agape. A mixture of unreadable emotions playing in his violet eyes that had Sango blushing, but she had no idea why. Her cheeks were also warm out of anger, thanks to a certain hanyou who continued to berate and insult her in a **loud** voice, but still acting as if she wasn't there.   


    "Hey! What's with all of you?!" Sango questioned as she urged Kirara towards the group. Kagome, Inu Yasha (his eyes were still cloudy), Miroku, and even Shippou peaked from Kagome's hair to look up at her. They all seemed to give her a strange look. "What?"   


    There was a tense silence as they all continued to stare and Kirara continued to descend down. Sango narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "What is-"   


    "Sango-chan!" Kagome suddenly gasped in fear just before Kirara was struck by the tail of the snake youkai hard, causing Sango to lose her grip on both Kirara and her weapon, tumbling downward. She prepared herself for a painful landing with her eyes tightly shut, since she wasn't sure if Inu Yasha would be able to catch her, being a little blind at the moment. But felt warmth encircle her and a soft 'Oomph' as she landed in his arms. Guess she shouldn't really under estimate him.   


    "Thanks-" Her eyes opened, then widened to see that it hadn't been Inu Yasha, but Miroku who had caught her. He continued to stare at her with that strange look of unreadable expressions, but at least his mouth was closed now.   


    "Guess the nerves in the snake are still twitching about." Inu Yasha said as he rubbed the last of the poison from his eyes and looked at the twitching carcass. Kagome looked appalled at Miroku, glaring at him as he held Sango tightly, but her look softened as he made no attempt to grope her, but only held her close. _He wouldn't be able to walk for a year if he tried now, anyway..._ Kagome thought as she watched the scene unfold between the two.   


    "Th-thank you Houshi-sama." Sango said a little flustered as she felt his grip tighten around her. He's so warm, and he's not even being perverted this time. His cloak is a little rough though, Sango thought as she shivered, the material rubbing against her skin and felt the breeze blow a little colder than usual just after being in such intense heat.   


    Like the way Miroku was staring at her...   


    Full of such heat... shudder.   


    Why is he staring at her like that?!   


    Sango, ever so slowly, looked herself over. Heart pounding in her ears, blood rushing to her face, eyes widening fractionally.   


    Here she was. Lying naked in his arms. Now she knew why the villagers were staring. Why Inu Yasha was caught off guard. Why Miroku was...   


    Sango screamed.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    "_AH_!" Sango bolted awake, looking around wildly for her boomerang to bash in the perverted monk's head in and make sure he couldn't use his hands _ever_ again.   


    Kirara grunted as she lifted her head from her paws and looked at her mistress in her transformed form. She had been Sango's warmth and futon as she had slept after a hard day's training. Sango remembered now, breathing deeply as she calmed her racing heart and put her scattered thoughts back in order. Just a dream. Only a dream.   


    "We'll call it a day, Kirara." Sango sighed as she flopped back on the ground, staring up at the sky as the clouds passed by and the setting sun casting an orange and red light across the horizon. She felt the corners of her mouth kick up after remembering the last moments of her dream. She was sure that Miroku had been leaning in to kiss her then.   


    Well, if it was her dream, no would know would they? It was all right to finish it up... and enjoy it.   


    As disturbing as some of the parts had been.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    "Clearly, you heard me say 'Sango' and not 'Kagome'?" Miroku frowned as he was sporting a few many lumps, one cheek was black and blue, the other with a throbbing red hand print on it. "It's a misunderstanding. I was dreaming."   


    Kagome, still shaking, glared daggers at the so-called-monk, "Pretty steamy dream huh?! You were hugging me pretty tightly!"   


    "If you're gonna have dreams like that, find a secluded spot in the forest and find a nice tree, bastard!" Inu Yasha snarled in disgust as he kicked Miroku in the head for good measure before sitting in-between Kagome and the monk, even if there was quite a distance between them.   


    "I do apologize Kagome-sama." Miroku sighed as he tried to ignore the throbbing of his head, staring into the fire. Inu Yasha snorted and muttered a few dark insults under his breath while Kagome shook her head with a tired sigh. A dreamy smile crossed his face as he recalled a few of the most intriguing parts of his dream, almost as if it wasn't his at all and he had been caught up in it by accident. But he was glad he had.   


    He leaned back against a log and smiled widely, waiting patiently for the return of Sango.   
  
  
  


[A.N.] Two down, two to go! Of course I'll be doing a different Inu Yasha and Miroku dream! I hope you enjoyed this, excuse the grammar mistakes since my beta reader is still AWAY and I finished this late at night... AND I'm bad at overlooking my stuff. I may do others aside from miroku and inuyasha... BUT... the minimum will be the four main people in the series. So I'll be work on Loss of Authority now... ::Gets pummeled for taking too long:: x___X sorry... 


End file.
